Goodbye Isn't Always Forever
by XxRainDownOnMeXx
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo go their seperate ways....but goodbye isn't always forever
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I think I was listening to some depressing music when I wrote this haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**Goodbye Isn't Always Forever**

_**Isn't it a bit late...What took you so damn long you idiot!**_

There had almost never been silence between them. There was always and argument or something happening. Yet no one said a word. No one yelled. Silence was all there was. What had happened wasn't a small thing. At all. The one person who had brought them together, who had helped form this "group" was for all intents and purposes….gone. It was a choice no one had expected.

_flash back_

"I think…I'm going to stay" she said. The sun was setting. They stood in a clearing. A gentle breeze blew through pushing her raven colored locks into her face. The branches of the trees swaying gently.

"Are you sure?" The two stood a distance apart. He looked to her, she looked away then to the sky and finally her dark eyes came to rest on his flame colored hair. A sad smile played across her lips.

".…" she hesitated for a moment. "Yes."

The two just stood there in silence until the sun's rays were barely visible over the tops of the trees. The stars began to show in the early darkness like diamonds laid across a black cloth.

The moon light cast a shadow on her face. She looked up and locked eyes with him.

"Good bye Rukia Kuchiki" he said stern faced.

She looked down. Her raven locks falling into her face.

"Good bye Ichigo Kurosaki"

He turned is back and began to walk away. She looked up and watched as he walked away.

He fought to not look back. No looking back just keep walking. He had to meet the others so they could leave. Go back home and get on with their lives. But he knew that their lives would never be the same. Especially not after they had all been through together.

_end flash back_

He stood up and looked to the sky. The sun was setting behind the buildings and trees. He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to leave.

"Where are you going Ichigo?" Orihime asked wide eyed.

"I'm gonna walk for awhile. I'll catch you guys around" he said not looking at them he simply looked at the ground as he walked away. He must have been walking for quite awhile because the street lights began to flicker on. A gentle summer breeze blew through. His orange hair swayed with it. He shut his eyes and tilted his head towards the sky. He opened his eyes and gazed at the stars.

_I wonder if you are looking at the same stars I am. I wonder if they are the same there as they are here. Huh I wish I had thought to ask. _

He ran one hand through his fiery hair as he continued on walking. It had been a while since that day. The day she stayed behind and they came back. Almost a three months actually. School was going to be starting up in a week.

_Great that'll be a joy…_

He thought as he reached his front door. He checked his cell phone for the time. It was around one in the morning.

_Crap_ He took his key out of the key hole and shoved it into his pocket. He looked up. His window was about 35 feet up. His room was on the second floor. The clinic was right below that and the lights were off so it was safe to say his Dad was asleep. He jumped into the tree and climbed up to the roof. He pushed his window open and step in. The moon light spilled into the room. He removed his shoes, took off his t-shirt and threw it on to the chair. The moon light went to the edge of his desk and stopped. He stopped where he was. Even though the rest of the room was pitch black he knew she was there.

"Isn't it a bit late…what took you so damn long you idiot" she said stepping out of the shadows. The moon light reflected in her dark eyes.

"Hey…."

Should I stop it here leave it at that or go on? But in the mean while to let me know…Review please…XD


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter. ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH **think that's big enough for 'em?

**Chapter 2**

**Just like a Contest**

"Hey" His voice was cool and calm. Like her presence didn't faze him at all. He laid himself op top of his covers. He casually interlocked his fingers and placed them behind his head, his gaze settling on the ceiling. He watched as the trees' shadows swayed in the breeze his expression unchanging.

"You know this isn't the heat getting to you combined with your sleep deprived senses. I **am** here." She said looked at him oddly.

"I know. Why….no never mind don't answer that" he said shifting his gaze to the open window. A breeze blew through the open window he closed his eyes.

It had been months since they'd seen each other. But it wasn't like it was years.

_The Soul Society changed him. All the battles and the close calls, where no one was sure if they would make it, risking their lives. How could it not have? _She looked down her dark hair falling into her face covering part of it.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come…at all." Standing she said it sternly but her face betrayed her words.

He let a short sarcastic laugh escape. His facial expression never changed though. "Now who's the idiot?"

"Huh?" she looked up

"Nothing it doesn't matter. But at least have the decency to go see them. They fought for you too." Then his face changed. It was twisted in anger and confusion.

_He's grown up. He's grown colder. I don't blame him._

His expression softened. He rubbed his head and turned to her. "Why did you come here Rukia?"

At first she didn't answer as if she didn't have a reason. She opened and shut her mouth a couple of times. Finally she just let her head hang. "I don't have an answer for you."

_That's a first._

He hadn't realized it but as some point, probably when he was yelling at her, he had gotten to his feet. He walked to the closet and gently slid open the door.

"It's late." Yawning he walked back over to his bed and laid back down. He let out a second laugh.

"What?" she didn't even bother to turn around thinking it was going to be another sly remark.

"I just….I haven't touched that since the day you left. Nothing in there has changed. Yuzu's pajamas are still in there I bet."

She hoisted her self up onto the mattress. She began to pull her feet in as she slid the door shut. She stopped a sliver of moon light shine through. Her face softened in admiration. "Goodnight Ichigo" she said and finished sliding the door shut without a sound.

"Night Rukia" he said back.

It was like it was the most natural thing in the world for them. But the night seemed to drag on. Even though they were both exhausted both emotionally and physically they both lay awake staring at their respective ceilings.

Finally Ichigo's eyes began to flutter shut. Rukia slid the closet door open just enough to see. The sun's first rays came through the window, bathing his body in a golden light. Just like it would an angel.

_He looks so peaceful._ Shutting the door she finally let her eyes shut and allowed sleep to overcome her senses.

**That's all for chapter two. For now I hope you review and give me feed back and I'm looking for 15 reviews until then evil grin chapter 3 in MINE muahaha…..See the little blue button….i'll tell you a secret…****It won't bite your finger off ****…It is your friend…**

**XD**

**-Ash**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wrote this at four in the morning…I love the quiet hours. Except they aren't so quiet when you have your mp3 player blasted hehe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I don't own the characters**

**Chapter 3**

**Forbidden Thoughts**

He sat straight up. Sweat pouring over his body. He gasped and ran a hand through his drenched hair, his eyes wide. Ichigo's chest rose and fell with every deep breath he took. Falling back onto his pillow he covered his eyes with his arms. Slowly he lowered them to his side and turned to face the window. His face turned stony. She had been sitting there. For how long, he didn't know. She sat in the sill her faced filled with what he thought to be concern.

She met his stare. It cut through her like a butter knife does butter. She lowered her gaze. She lifted only her eyes that were filled with pain and hurt.

"A nightmare?" she asked quietly.

He sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing the side of his head.

"What time is it?" he asked avoiding the obvious answer. Clearly it was after six. The sun had already set and the stars were shining.

"It's quarter to eight" she said. A breeze blew a stray strand of her raven hair into her face, brushing gently against her pale cheek. The moonlight framing her small body.

He tore his eyes away from her and grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his scarred chest. He pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and started walking towards her and the window. He climbed out the window past her. She closed her eyes as he did, taking a deep breath, suppressing the urge to grab his hand and stare into his eyes and find out what was wrong.

_What did I do to make you hate me so. I know i stayed behind. Could that possibly be enough to make you hate me._

That's what she wanted to ask him. Instead she watched as he jumped from the roof to the tree and down to the street below. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the street without looking back.

XXX

He let out a long breath. One he felt he had been holding since setting his eyes on Rukia sitting in the window. Framed by the moonlight. He shook his head and continued walking to Chad's house. He stopped outside of it and leaned against the fence. He banged the back of his head off the fence several times.

_I can't think of her like that. She can't just show up like this, not after months of letting me…us_ he shook is head _believe we'd never see her again. _

_**We have every right to be mad at her.**_

_Right…. Wait…who the hell are you?_

_**You know full well who I am Ichigo. **_

_Riiiiiiiiiight…_

_**We will speak again Ichigo…and soon.**_

_Yeah I don't think so.._

_**Oh but aren't you mad at her for just showing up like that…..**_

He turned around and punched the fence in aggravation. He turned around and saw Chad standing there with his usual stoic expression. He rubbed his head and began walking with Chad at his side.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Chad asked looking down to him.

"It's nothin'" he waved it off. And that was the end of it. They just kept walking. Ichigo's phone began to vibrate in his pants pocket. He took it out. **Meet me at the café; bring them, **was all it said. He shoved his hands back into his pockets, turned left and headed to Orihime's. As they headed towards the café Ichigo released a burst of his spirit energy to call Uuryu. With in seconds he was standing beside Orihime as they walked in silence.

They filed into the café with Ichigo bringing up the rear throwing a glance over his left shoulder. Rukia was standing across the street leaning on the side of a building. Uuryu and Orihime began talking. Chad watched them with mild interest while Ichigo leaned forward cupping his fist in his hand and resting his chin on top of it. His gaze shifted between his friends to the occasionally glance out the café window. Rukia stood there just watching them. It began to irritate him.

_When is she gonna come in?_

He sat back in chair and ran a hand through his unruly hair making it even worse and sighed. All conversation stopped at the table. Suddenly all eyes were on him.

"What?" he asked sharply. Even though he hadn't meant for it to appear that way. They were still looking at him skeptically as if he had meant to draw their attention. He replaced his tanned forearms onto the edge of the table and looked at each of them in turn thinking,_ This ought to be fun._

He closed his eyes and let out a long breath that seemed to stretch on for several minutes. Finally he opened his eyes and said, "She's here. She's back. She's sitting across the street watching us. Just don't tur……." Three heads turned and looked out the window across the nearly deserted street, "turn your heads to look" he finished shaking his head. He then promptly plopped his head into his hands.

The three teenagers were still peering out the window. Ichigo with his head in his hands continued his head shaking. Chad sat back in his chair first, followed by Uuryu who pushed his glasses higher up onto the bridge of his nose. Orihime continued to frantically look for the small raven haired girl.

"Orihime if she wants to be seen she'll reveal herself to us." Uuryu said intertwining his fingers. After a moment Orihime settled back into her seat. Sighing she took a sip of her tea and looked out the window across the street once more and then looked up to the stars and smiled.

Ichigo watched her out of the corner of his eye for a moment and then looked up at the ceiling.

_What! I just don't…argh. _

_**Waste of time.**_ Said the voice.

Ichigo shrugged it off and stood up scraping the chair along the floor. Followed by his friends doing the same. They walked in silence once more. The street lights illuminating their way.

**For those of you who are probably going…"he KNOWS the voice baka" my reasoning is that he's pushed everything down!**

**Please review!!!! hehe**

_**XxDoctoRxX**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for awhile. I've been crazy busy. With /e school coming up soon this may be the last update till I get settled into my routine. I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT . OWN. BLEACH. **_sniffles_

**Chapter 4**

**Savior**

Slowly the group of friends started to disperse. A waving Orihime escorted by Ishida before he himself headed home. Chad veering of a short time after that giving a short nod to Ichigo as he left the fiery haired teen to continue walking. Ichigo walked straight past his house and into the park. The full moons light shining down reflecting dully off the playground. He seated himself on a swing wrapping his fingers around the cool metal chains that bound it to the supports. He looked up to the full moon, it reflected brightly in his amber eyes. He could feel all his friends' spiritual pressure. Ishida and Chad were still up, senses alert. Orihime was a sleep, her spiritual pressure relaxed and Rukia. She was trying to suppress hers but she was close by.

XxXxX

Rukia sat perched a top a tree branch over looking the park, hidden by a mass of leaves. Her mood was changing quickly, from glad to see her friends, to sad and guilty about not talking to them. Seeing Ichigo alone, it hurt her to see him like that. With people who care about him who he cared about but still, so alone. His eyes were empty. The light from the moon gleaming off of his amber orbs. She lifted her head exposing her pale face to the luminescent light of the street lamps. A warm gentle breeze blew through the park pushing her raven locks across her face. Hoping. Wishing. Praying. That he would find his way. That he would be alright in the end. A small smile came across her face as she remembered their first conversation about Wholes and Hollows and the differences. She had demonstrated with, in her opinion, awesome drawing abilities.

_Flashback_

"_Any questions before I go on?" _

"_Yeah just one. Why do your drawings suck so bad?"_

_End of flashback_

She had then proceeded to draw a curly cue mustache on him with the magic marker she had in hand with a triumphant smile on her face.

She looked to the silvery orb that hung in the sky and sighed. As good a memory that was, it wasn't the entire thing. It was just the good part of a very long, tiring, horrifying night. It was the first night they met. Everything started that night.

She saw a flicker of movement brought her back to the present. Ichigo was already walking down the sidewalk outside of the park. She hopped down from her perch and landed beside him.

oOoOo

The two did not talk nor look at each other. Taking a route they had treaded so many times before that their feet just carried them. Rukia was deep in thought as she stepped off the curb. Not hearing or seeing the speeding car as it hurtled towards her. Ichigo grabbed her and jumped out of the cars way. One hand behind her head as they hit the ground scraping his knuckles red and bloody his other hand holding her securely to him.

She opened her eyes. His face was only centimeters from hers, the weight and pressure of his body on hers. Her senses were taking it all in, her mind etching it into her long term memory. She'd never admit it to anyone, but she liked the way this felt, being this close to him. She could feel his warm breath on her face and neck. He didn't move his body at all. His eyes darting up and down her body quickly checking her over for injuries. He finally met her eyes. Her dark violet pools being pierced by the blazing amber orbs. His gaze softened a bit as he looked at her. She infuriated him like no other could. She made him worry like no other could.

He started to get up. He offered a hand to her and she took it. He pulled her up off the street into a standing position.

As soon as she was steady, he dropped her hand but stood a little closer. Just in case.

* * *

A/N: okay so there was no talking in this chapter. I'm sorry. I'd like to get up to somewhere between 20-24 reviews. I'd really be happy about that and maybe I'll post a little faster:) I hope you enjoyed.

Now see the little button….it wants to be your friend…be nice now. :)

Ash


	5. Chapter 5:Note!

Hello all!!! I just figured I'd give you a warning.

Chapter Five will be the last chapter of this story. Sorry if you thought this was the chapter and were excited )

Chapter five should be up by….ohhhh next Wednesday depending on my work load.

But I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers

**Nemesis**

**AkanaSabaru**

**ichigorukia14**

**Zapenbits**

**MaRa**

**TwillightsBlade**

**Vires-Strength**

**intercostalspace**

**Lost in Green**

**Pance**

**amerie-san**

**terra**

**kaida**

and last but not least **ForeverSam** who reviewed in every chapter

thank you all you've been great!!!!

Thank you!!!!!

Much Love,

XxDoctoRxX


End file.
